Creepin' Up On You
by Rikugou
Summary: FujiRyo. Ever get the feeling that someone's watching you?


Creepin' Up On You 

* * *

  
**Creepin' Up On You**  
by Enjeru   
  
**Category**: shounen-ai  
**Pairing**: FujiRyo XDXD  
**Rating**: PG, bleh  
**Disclaimer**: All characters except originals belong to Konomi Takeshi, etc. etc.   
**Spoilers/Sequel**: None  
**Notes**: If only I could write this much in one sitting all the time. =_=;; Fic title is from Darren Hayes' Spin cd. *snerk* The lyrics amuse me. Sorry Hiku-chan for not working on your giftfic instead!! XP And I need a beta-reader now that I seem to be writing more again. -_-;; Sorry for any OOC-ness. Ryoma is hard to write. *sulks* I keep having to delete extra lines because I keep forgeting that boy wonder doesn't like saying long sentences.  
**Summary**: Ever get the feeling that someone's _watching_ you?   
  


* * *

  
Never let it be said that Echizen Ryoma was clueless. He was actually far from it. Okay, so he was more focused on the important aspects of his life than most people but that didn't make him oblivious. He was just more inclined to pay more attention to the big things rather than fuss over the little things.   
  
...And tennis _was_ the most important. To him in any case.   
  
There weren't many ways to make him redirect his narrow tunneled concentration. Most of them involved long tedious hours of wasted time [at least in his opinion] when one could be playing tennis instead.   
  
One had to move his focus gradually in order to get him to pay any attention to whatever it was. Near constant exposure would accomplish this feat easily. Well, either that or get him so irritated that he would make sure that should you go near the tennis courts, his ball would oh so innocently hit the space mere centimeters away from your face. And you couldn't prove it either since he always had a handy alibi ready. [One really had to wonder where he got such subtly violent tendencies. Surely not from his father.]   
  
Another way was to be subtle and not just _anyone_ could do this. It was hard to be subtle in the face of such 'cluelessness'. So when he found himself thinking about things _other_ than tennis, it hit him in the face. It all began one day when he started missing easy serves from Momo-sempai and he started wondering if he was coming down with some kind of bizarre sickness that was putting him off his game.   
  
He wasn't even this bad after his encounter with Sanada back when he was still in junior high!   
  
"Oi, Echizen! Are you okay?" Momoshiro asked.   
  
"I'm fine," he muttered.   
  
"You sure?"   
  
Boy wonder ignored the statement. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure move back to his customary spot next to Tezuka-buchou. In retaliation for the needless [once more in his opinion] questions of his state of health, Ryoma proceeded to dominate the game and win 6-3, not letting his sempai receive another point after his bout of inattention.   
  
***   
  
For the rest of the day, he spent being irritated at everything in particular and with no idea why. Even Horio avoided saying anything to him, of course it took almost getting his fingers closed between the pages of a textbook, but he stopped nonetheless. When lunch came around, Momoshiro dropped by and dragged off the stormcloud that was Ryoma.   
  
"What's with the face?" the black haired teen asked, munching on his melon bread.   
  
Ryoma gave him a narrow-eyed glare before viciously spearing a piece of sushi on his chopsticks. "Nothing."   
  
"It can't be nothing if you can't even return baby serves," Momo-sempai said in a dry tone of voice. "Are you sure you're alright?"   
  
He glared at his team mate again. It wasn't as if it would hurt to tell anyone. If whatever it was got worse, he might even attract the attentions of Inui-sempai. And after that, it really _couldn't_ get any worse. But, he was stubbornly determined to figure it out by himself so Momo-sempai could just ask someone else. "Nn."   
  
At that, Ryoma stood and ignored the frantic sounds his sempai made when he tried to follow after him. He caught a flash of piercing blue eyes opened in amusement before he walked down the hall to his classroom.   
  
***   
  
The rest of the week continued in the same manner. He would always catch sight of familiar silhouette out of the corner of his eye, but by the time he turned to face it, whoever it was had already moved on. It irritated him and he knew it made him horrible company [not that he cared]. Even his self-proclaimed fanclub avoided him [which was a good thing], half afraid they would make a wrong move and their prince would renounce them [not that he acknowledged them in the first place].   
  
It didn't help matters when Horio finally overcame his previous near injury with his textbook to ask him [pointless] questions. "Oi, Echizen, did something bad happen to you? You've been in a bad mood all week!"   
  
He gave him a glare that could peel paint and turned pointedly away from his classmate. In a sudden fit of self-preservation [and just plain nosiness], Horio put Tomoka forward to find out what was wrong with him.   
  
A tentative "Ryoma-sama," came out of her before she gave a squeak similar to that of a dying mouse. Sakuno sighed in embarassment and gently pulled her friend away, who was muttering something about Ryoma getting lessons from Kaidoh in how to scare people under her breath.   
  
A month passed in which Ryoma was pathetically grateful there weren't any competitions to participate in. Sure, he lost the chance to play strong tennis players but he was in no shape to actually put up a fight in his condition. He doubted anyone would want to play him seriously. Even _he_ wouldn't want to play him seriously.   
  
Despite the long period of time, he was still no closer to solving what was bothering him. At least it wasn't until he overheard an offhand comment from Kikumaru-sempai during practice. "Nya, Fuji. You've been hanging around the ochibi more often lately, nya."   
  
All Fuji did was smile innocently [not a snowball's chance in hell!] back. "Saa...not really."   
  
Ryoma pulled his hat lower over his eyes and prepared to walk briskly past the duo, steadfastly ignoring the prodigy. Looking back at his memories of the corner of eye images, he could easily identify the person as Fuji-sempai. He couldn't decide whether or not it was a good thing to finally figure out who was 'stalking' him. It was never a good thing to attract the attention of the tensai. Things usually went to hell in a handbasket whenever the eternally smiling tennis player was involved.   
  
"Ah, Echizen. Would you mind staying a bit after practice? I want to ask you something," Fuji asked. Kikumaru looked back and forth between them, wondering what was going on.   
  
"Iisuyo."   
  
The taller teen gave him another smile as he walked past and he couldn't help but shiver. Somehow that smile didn't seem to bode well with him.   
  
From the other side of the court, Inui pushed his glasses up further on his nose and smiled a smile that would have had Ryoma wishing he had went to another high school. "Hmm..."   
  
When the end of practice finally came, Ryoma still couldn't decide whether or not it was a good thing. He changed like always and put away his racket like usual. Momoshiro asked if he wanted to go get burgers, which he firmly declined, citing other plans. Oishi dragged off a protesting Kikumaru with an apologetic smile. Tezuka left soon after. Inui and Kaidoh left together, the former looking downright devious while the latter looked a little pink in the cheeks for some strange reason.   
  
Soon enough, the locker room was empty save for Fuji and himself. Ryoma grabbed his bag and hefted onto his shoulder. "Did you want to speak to me Fuji-sempai?"   
  
"Ne, Echizen," Fuji said. Suddenly the older boy was standing no less than a foot away from him.   
  
Ryoma blinked in confusion before backing away nervously. Fuji advanced some more and then there was suddenly no more space to back up. His back hit the wall as his bag fell to the floor with a dull thump. The brown haired boy placed a hand on the wall beside his head while the other ran gently through his hair. Boy wonder stared up at his senior in wide eyed shock but didn't make any moves to get away. "What?" he managed to ask in semi-calm manner.   
  
"Do I bother you?" The hand trailed featherlight over his neck and down his torso. The younger boy gawked at his sempai and tried to recollect his scattered senses.   
  
The hand slipped slightly under his shirt. "What are you doing Fuji-sempai?" he asked, barely choking back the squeak that wanted to escape.   
  
"You like boys, ne?" Fuji ignored his surprised sputtering and sealed his lips to his, swallowing his protests. A warm tongue swiped over his lips and he parted them obediently, awkwardly returning the kiss. His hands came up and curled themselves in the other's shirt for lack of any place to put them. In the back of his mind, he absently acknowledged the fact that he liked kissing. Or rather, he liked kissing Fuji and that nervous itch he developed over the last month had disappeared entirely. When they finally separated for air, Fuji smiled at him. "Is that a yes?"   
  
"You could have just asked me earlier," he muttered.   
  
"Maa, maa. Where would be the fun in that?"   
  
Ryoma gave him an accusing glare before yanking the prodigy closer to kiss him some more. Unfortunately, neither calculated the fact that anyone could just walk in on them.   
  
The door to the locker room banged open as a familiar red head bounced in. "Wai wai! Ochibi grew up, nya!! Why didn't you tell me you two were dating, Fuji~?!?!" Oishi walked in after him, blushing a bit and stuttering apologies.   
  
Momoshiro snickered. "If you wanted time with your boyfriend, all you had to do was say so."   
  
Inui was busy writing in his notebook, mumbling, "Ii data," to himself all the while.. Kaidoh stood next to him, blushing some more and pretended he wasn't participating in his the madness of his older team mates. God, even Kawamura was there and he wasn't even on the team anymore! Someone had even oh so thoughtfully provided him with a racket, which he was enthusiastically swinging around, cheering them on in a voice loud enough that people half way across the city could probably overhear.   
  
Ryoma glared at all of them and dragged a softly laughing Fuji out the door.   
  
+owari+   
  
**Started**: 02.21.04  
**Completed**: 02.22.04   
[Only because I started late at night XD] 


End file.
